


more than enough

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babysitter Semi Eita, Babysitting, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Single Dad Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Semi’s happy when he gets a call for an interview with Sakusa Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Semi Eita
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (aka Single dad!Sakusa/babysitter!Semi
> 
> I promise the title will make sense :3c

Moving isn’t an experience that Semi would like to replicate any time soon, Tokyo has always been an allure to him though and it’s something he can no longer resist. So he finds himself in a little apartment, a stones-throw away from the one person he knows and decently close to the bustle of Bunkyo city. He’s barely unpacked, curled up on his bed looking through job listings—admittedly something he should have looked at _before_ moving but Semi just hadn’t thought that far ahead.  
  
A lot of the jobs for babysitters aren’t appealing to him, there are a few that are vastly underpaid and there’s no way he’s going to look after someone’s three kids for anything less than minimum wage. Semi still reads every ad though, because something is better than nothing at all, then finally, one catches his eye. It’s well paid and the neighbourhood is decently close to his apartment, so he clicks it to read more.  
  
 _Single father seeking an experienced full-time babysitter for one child, age 5. The position will be Monday through to Friday, starting at 10 am and finishing at 6 pm. May also be needed on the weekends. The applicant will be required to prepare dinner, take the child to preschool in the mornings and pick her up in the afternoon._  
  
There are some other minor things about cleanliness, that he works out of the house and can’t be around for the days his daughter isn’t at preschool (Tuesday and Thursday). It makes Semi double-check the details. It’s a little strange that someone is willing to spend so much money on someone who is essentially part-time, if there are only two days he won’t really be around. He’s only asking for someone to take his daughter to school, pick her up and make dinner. Regardless, Semi applies for the position.  
  


* * *

  
Semi’s happy when he gets a call for an interview with _Sakusa Kiyoomi_ , he knocks on the door and smiles when it opens seconds later. “Hello, Sakusa-san, I’m Semi Eita. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“Hello, it’s nice to meet you. Come on in.” He steps aside and Semi walks in, sliding off his shoes and follows Sakusa over to the lounge, there’s a little girl sat on the floor, playing with some dolls. “This is Airin, my daughter. Airin, come and say hello to Semi-san.”  
  
She hops up and walks over, attaching herself to Sakusa’s leg. “Hello,” She says in a quiet voice, blinking up at Semi. “Daddy, is he going to look after me?”  
  
“Hopefully. If he wants to.”  
  
“Hi,” Semi smiles, he crouches down and puts his hand out. “I’d very much like to look after you. I like your hair, it’s very pretty.”  
  
Arin grins, her hair is in two braids, little butterfly and flower clips scattered in her hair. “Thank you! Daddy did it for me,” She slowly lets go of Sakusa’s leg and takes Semi’s outstretched hand in both of her own and shakes it. “I like you! Daddy, please let Semi-san take care of me.”  
  
“We just need to talk a little first. Are you okay with that?” Airin nods at Sakusa’s words and pulls her hands back, there’s an unplaceable look on Sakusa’s face and Semi remembers their further conversation about cleanliness. He pulls out a small bottle of hand sanitizer, he puts a few drops into Airin’s hand, smiling when she rubs them together, then he does his own and stands back up. Sakusa leads Semi to the couch and they sit down together. “Thank you, I know it might be a little out of the norm. I’m not expecting you to be here as a maid.”  
  
“It’s fine. I understand that you don’t like germs, that’s not a problem for me. Even if you hadn’t already explained it to me, I can understand wanting to keep your daughter safe.”  
  
“I’m glad that it isn’t an issue. It looks like Airin really likes you.”  
  
“She seems like a really lovely girl.” Semi relaxes back, he gets a better look at Sakusa now that the introductions are over. And Sakusa is incredibly beautiful, dark hair that falls in soft curls around his face, two moles above his right-brow, dark eyes with soft grey flecks. Airin is a spitting image of him, the only thing missing is the moles. “I’m happy to work the hours you want, I’m curious as to why you want someone full-time. It didn’t really seem like I’ll always be needed.”  
  
“I’ve been told that I’m too high-maintenance, I’ve had four babysitters walk-out. They said it wasn’t worth the money. So I thought I’d just add a little extra to be sure. And if you don’t mind having a few trial days here, so Airin gets used to you being around.”  
  
“That works fine for me. I’ve been a babysitter all my life, you’re not the first to ask for a few trial days. I can come on Monday, if that works for you.”  
  
“Yes, that would be great. Thank you.”  
  
“It’s my pleasure. I look forward to working here.” Sakusa smiles, he stands up and leads Semi to the door, seeing him out. Semi stops on the doorstep, glancing back to Sakusa. “The most important thing for me is the kid. Airin really does seem wonderful, no child gets there alone, you’ve been a good dad, that’s pretty obvious.”  
  
“I’m glad you think so.” Semi smiles and nods, he waves goodbye and heads to his car. Sakusa waves from where he is at the door then heads back inside once Semi is gone, when he walks back into the lounge, Airin jumps up to pull at his sleeve. “He’s coming on Monday, just two days sweetheart.” He picks her up and spins her around. “Are you excited?”  
  
“Yeah! He seems really nice, daddy. He looks friendly, don’t you think so?”  
  
“He does. Come on, we should have lunch.”  
  
“I wanna help!” Sakusa grins, he kisses her cheek then carries her through to the kitchen.  
  


* * *

  
Monday morning, Semi is back at Sakusa’s house, 10 am on the dot. Sakusa answers, dressed far too good to be working any ordinary job—a full suit; who even wore a full suit to work? “Hello, you’re perfectly on time.”  
  
“Hey. I do aim to make a good first impression.” Semi grins. He’s not entirely sure how he manages to string a sentence together when Sakusa looks like _that_ . He walks inside when Sakusa steps aside. He’s led through to the lounge again, where Airin is sitting on the couch, watching TV. “Hi there.”  
  
“Semi-san!” Airin jumps up, she runs over, pulling Semi by his sleeve to sit on the couch with her. “Daddy’s playing a show today.”  
  
“Yeah,” Semi sees Sakusa walk past, he grabs a large instrument case and hikes the strap up over his shoulder. “I might be back a little late, I will call to let you know.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, I know that sometimes things don’t always stick to a schedule.”  
  
“I still should have mentioned it the other day,” He walks past Semi, to Airin’s place on the couch and leans down to kiss her head. “I’ll see you later. Be good.”  
  
“Of course!” Airin grins, Sakusa gently ruffles her hair then waves to Semi and heads out. “Daddy said you’re going to take me to school.”  
  
“Yeah, we leave in twenty minutes.” She nods and turns back to the TV. He watches the show with her, and as promised, he takes her to school twenty minutes later. It’s strange being in someone else’s home by himself, he finds a movie to watch to keep himself busy. He picks Airin up from school at three-thirty, once she’s in the house, she goes to clean up first, Semi follows then they sit together on the couch again, watching cartoons. He makes dinner for them at five, Airin insists on helping with the cleanup, so Semi asks her to clean down the table while he deals with the dishes.  
  
By the time that they’re comfortable on the couch again, they only finish one more show when the door opens. Sakusa returns his case to its spot then sits on the other side of Airin, pulling her close. Semi can’t help but notice how Sakusa’s bowtie is unfastened, hanging around his neck and Semi wonders how it’s legal for someone to look that good.  
  
“Daddy,” Airin pipes up after a minute. “I helped clean up today. I did the table!”  
  
“Really? I bet you did a wonderful job.”  
  
“Yeah! Semi-san checked for me, he said it was sparkling. Can he come back tomorrow?”  
  
Sakusa’s eyes flicker up from Airin, to land on Semi. “If he wants to.”  
  
Something in Sakusa’s voice sounds like he’s almost expecting Semi to quit after _one day_ , sure Sakusa had admitted that Semi was the fifth babysitter but Semi didn’t have any plans to quit, especially not so soon after getting the job. “I’ll be here, at 10 am. You wanted a few trial days first, didn’t you?”  
  
“What’s a trial day?” Airin pipes up before Sakusa can say anything. “Daddy, I want Semi-san to be here longer!”  
  
Sakusa picks Airin up, he sits her in his lap so that they’re facing each other. Which is just too damn adorable and Semi is certain Sakusa fits into a realm of perfection. “It’s something to make sure he’s right for you.”  
  
“He is! I promise daddy, I don’t want anyone else.”  
  
“I’ll come back,” Semi chimes in and Airin grins at him, she wiggles out of Sakusa’s lap and jumps into Semi’s. “In the morning, okay? Same time, and we’ll have a full day to do something.”  
  
“Yay!”  
  
Airin clings to Semi and Semi gently pats her back, glancing to Sakusa. There’s no sign of uncomfort on his face and Semi relaxes, holding Airin close. “She gets the final say.” Sakusa smiles, it’s obviously a joke and it tickles Semi, not just because it’s funny. “Tomorrow then, 10 am.”  
  
“Yeah.” Semi smiles back. He can’t move to leave with Airin attached to him though and Sakusa merely flicks over the channel on the TV, he looks more than comfortable with this. It makes Semi happy. He figures there must be a point where Sakusa can put aside his germaphobia, to even have a babysitter in the first place and this moment means that Airin is happy, that’s clearly more important to him.  
  
They’re sat there for a while, Airin’s breathing eases out and her grip on Semi falls loose, he keeps her safe in his arms. “I’m sorry she’s kept you,” Sakusa says, standing up. He carefully takes Airin then walks off, he returns moments later, Semi only just notices that he’s missing his jacket and some of the buttons on his shirt have been popped free. “I can pay you overtime.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Semi pulls himself up and stretches out, muscles a little stiff from having been sat for so long. “You’re already paying more than enough, I’m happy to work any overtime you need me to. You mentioned that you might need me on the weekends too, just call me ahead of time and I’ll come.”  
  
“Thank you. Sometimes I have a pretty hectic schedule, they’ve called me in for last-minute practice before and I had to leave Airin with my parents.”  
  
“It’s good that you’ve got them. But I’m here now and I don’t plan on quitting, she’s an angel, you’ve raised a lovely girl. I can’t imagine what that must be like when you’re alone.”  
  
“I’ve managed. It hasn’t always been easy, her mom passed away when she was one. She doesn’t remember anything about it, or about her.”  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up tough memories for you.”  
  
“It’s fine now. We weren’t together when Ikari got sick, she actually left me a little while before she found out she was having a baby. I changed because of it, she called me cold and uncaring, that she felt second to music. I wanted to be a better dad, I wanted to prove myself, and it was slowly starting to work. Ikari was letting me in again, then she got sick. I was looking after Airin a lot after that, her mom’s parents tried to get custody. I felt so lucky that I got to keep Airin in my life, I wasn’t working as much as I used to before she came along. I was here, I got to watch her grow and be there for her.”  
  
“I’m sorry you had to go through all that, but you truly are doing a wonderful job. You’re out of the house for eight hours, which is barely above the average and you’re usually home on the weekends. You are there for her and it’s pretty clear that she loves you. If you did a bad job or if you were neglecting her, then I don’t think she’d be as happy as she is. That’s my take on things.”  
  
“Thank you, I really appreciate that. It means a lot when we’ve only just met, I hope that you’re able to keep such a high opinion on me.” Sakusa leads Semi to the front door, opening it for him to leave. “And thank you for your extra time today. I’ve never seen Airin grow so attached so quickly before.”  
  
“I really don’t mind,” Semi smiles, he slips back into his shoes and steps outside. There’s a chill to the night-air and he has to pull his coat a little tighter. “Goodnight, Sakusa-san. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
Sakusa gives a little bow as Semi waves. “Goodnight.” Semi rushes off to his car seconds later, grateful to be out of the cold; once the weather warms up, he plans to walk since the journey isn’t too long. He takes one last glance at the house, catching Sakusa’s face one last time before the door closes.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passes and Semi is still working for Sakusa. In the time that Semi has spent with Airin, she’s grown even more comfortable and they’ve been able to visit a few places she likes. Semi’s gotten used to being in Sakusa’s home too, he always makes bento boxes for Airin while she’s out of the house, and the two days that they’re together, they’ll watch movies or play with her toys, which Semi makes sure to clean up once they’re done.   
  
Sakusa always returns to a clean home and Airin always tells him when she helps out with things. He’s home later than normal on Wednesday night, Airin is already asleep and Sakusa goes to check on her before walking into the lounge. “Sorry I’m back late. One of the violists got stuck in traffic with a dead phone so no-one could contact her and we just had to wait.”   
  
“It’s okay, Airin was fine. You need to stop apologising for things out of your control. I’m not going to quit. I’m happy with the overtime, she’s an easy kid.” Semi turns to Sakusa when he drops onto the couch. There’s something different about him today, he looks tired—more than that, he looks  _ exhausted _ , like he’s completely drained and his face is red. “Are you feeling okay?”   
  
Sakusa touches his head, then he checks his chest. “Oh, I am running a little warm. It’s just been a long day. I’ll see you out,” Sakusa stands back up, he’s not on his feet for long before he drops to the floor. Semi jumps up and goes to his side. “Maybe I’m not...I feel dizzy.”   
  
“I’ll help you to bed. Do you have a doctor that I can phone?”   
  
“Yeah. His number should be in my phone.”   
  
Semi pulls Sakusa up and helps him to the bedroom, carefully laying him down. He makes sure to clean up using some of Sakusa’s disinfectant wipes, he checks the phone and calls the number for the doctor. He checks Sakusa over, listens to everything the doctor says and hangs up after being sure the doctor will be over first thing in the morning. “Sakusa-san, he’ll be here in the morning. I’ll crash on the couch, okay?”   
  
“Thank you. You don’t need to do this.”   
  
“I want to. I’ll get Airin up in the morning, I’ll keep her busy and the doctor can help you. Is that okay?”   
  
“Yeah. Could you just bring me a glass of water?”   
  
“Of course.” Semi cleans up once last time, making sure that the phone is done properly too. He goes to make a glass of water and leaves it on the bedside table, he notices that Sakusa has managed to get out of his suit. The sight makes him feel more than flustered but he keeps himself composed and gets Sakusa under the blankets.   
  
Sakusa mutters softly, Semi can’t make out the words, he looks bleary-eyed and it makes Semi bite his lip. “Don’t do that. I’ll be okay, it’s just a bug or something. Take care of Airin.”   
  
“I’ll be right here. If you need me, just call for me. Try not to move around too much.” Sakusa nods, he takes a sip of the water and Semi waits until he dozes off before walking back to the lounge. He drops down with a sigh and runs his hands through his hair.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Semi keeps Airin busy in the morning, it’s different making her breakfast, they watch a movie while the doctor is checking Sakusa. He walks back out after half an hour and Semi perks up. “Is he going to be okay?”   
  
“Yes. He has all the signs of overworking. He’s fatigued and sick, he needs lots of bed-rest. Liquids are important and make sure he's still eating. I left some medication to help if he has any pain and something to help ease his sickness. It’s strange how these things work, I’ve known Sakusa-san for a while now and I know he’s always taking care of himself. The stress from overworking can lead to a compromised immune system, which is why he’s sick. Please call me again if anything changes.”   
  
“I will. Thank you so much.”   
  
“It’s no problem at all.” Semi stands and sees the doctor out, they bow to each other and he leaves.   
  
Semi returns to Airin, smiling softly when she cuddles into him. “Is daddy gonna be okay?”   
  
“Of course he will. He’s very strong, isn’t he? He just needs to rest. How about we make him some food together at lunchtime and take it in for him?”   
  
“Yeah! I’ve never seen daddy be sick before.”   
  
“He’s been working a lot. He just needs a little break then everything will be okay." Airin nods, cuddling closer into Semi.   
  
It's a slow day, or at least it feels. Semi eats lunch with Airin and they clean up, he makes soup for Sakusa then they take it through to him, Airin stays standing in the doorway (Semi insisted). Semi helps Sakusa sit up and helps him eat the soup, Sakusa only gets halfway through the bowl before shaking his head then laying back down.   
  
"I don't like this. It's not your job to look after me."  
  
"You can't help being sick." Semi finds out Sakusa's face masks and walks over to Airin, he makes sure she's okay then carries her to the bed. "Look, you have a visitor."   
  
"Daddy. Eita-san said you’ll be okay, so don’t worry! I’m fine too, Eita-san is taking care of me. Let him look after you too! Then you get better soon.”   
  
“Sweetheart, I’ll be just fine. I need to rest, that’s all.”   
  
Airin nods a few times, she turns to Semi and lets him pick her up to set her on the floor, she returns to the doorway. Semi stands up and grabs the things, leaving a fresh glass of water. “I’ll be back in a second to clean up.” Sakusa nods, his eyes are already drooping shut.   
  
Semi leaves, with Airin leading the way, he cleans up the dishes then leaves her to watch cartoons to go and check on Sakusa. Semi cleans up first and pulls on a pair of gloves from the box the doctor left, he presses the back of his hand to Sakusa’s forehead and even through the gloves, he feels too warm. Semi leaves again and returns with a small bowl of water and a cloth, he dampens it and lays it over Sakusa’s forehead.   
  
“You’re too kind…”   
  
Sakusa’s voice surprises Semi a little, he shifts the covers around Sakusa and uses two fingers to check how his chest feels. “Maybe I should call the doctor again? I don’t really know what I’m doing.”   
  
“Wait until tomorrow, please? I’m tired, I only saw the doctor earlier today. Go sit with Airin, I’m worried. She might not remember Ikari, but I do. I don’t want her to be alone.”   
  
“She won’t be. I’ll stay here until you’re better and I’ll keep looking after her.” Semi takes off the gloves and throws them away. “Get some sleep, you need it.” Sakusa nods, Semi makes sure everything is clean then returns to the lounge, dropping down beside Airin. “What are we watching?”   
  
“Dunno,” Airin shrugs, she jumps into Semi’s lap and hides her face in his chest. “I’m scared for daddy...He looks bad.”   
  
“He’s going to be fine,” Semi gently soothes a hand over Airin’s back. He couldn’t imagine going through this, she’s still young and to have never seen Sakusa become ill before, it must be a shock for her. “I’m here too, okay?”   
  
Airin nods, she feels so small and fragile in Semi’s arms and he holds her closer. “Daddy doesn’t talk much about mommy, but jiji and baba told me. They said she was very sick and became an angel. I don’t want daddy to become an angel.”   
  
“I’m sorry about your mom. Your dad will be better soon, as long as we’re here to help him.” Airin nods again, not budging from her position. Semi holds her there, his hand gently soothing over her spine, all the way until it’s dinner time.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
The first few days are rough. Semi has to fight to take Airin to school on Friday, she wants to stay home with Sakusa and grips onto Semi tighter when they reach the gates. He manages to set her off and heads back to the house, he checks on Sakusa first, who’s awake and half sat-up, drinking from the glass of water. “Hey, she went off with a struggle today. How are you feeling?”   
  
“I’m still exhausted, a little dizzy and I feel sick.”   
  
Semi walks over, cleans his hands using sanitizer then checks Sakusa’s head. “You’re hot,” He says it without thought; he knows now isn’t the time to be feeling embarrassed, but he can’t help the way his cheeks flare up. “I’m going to make lunch,” He cleans his hands again then steps back from Sakusa’s bed. “Then I’m going to call the doctor. I think it’s better off if he sees you, just to be safe.”   
  
“Okay,” Sakusa responds, nodding weakly. “You shouldn’t be doing this. I can call my parents.”   
  
“I don’t mind. I care about Airin and I doubt she’d let me go, with the way she is right now.”   
  
“You’re right. It seems like you’re getting to know her a lot better now, but you’re not really supposed to be here as my nurse.”   
  
“I really don’t mind. You’re not a complicated patient.” Semi grins, Sakusa chuckles softly, turning away moments later to cough. Semi feels a little guilty and he finally leaves the room to go make lunch. With Sakusa saying he feels sick, Semi makes him some toast then takes it through for him; once he’s finished, Semi calls the doctor.   
  
It takes an hour for him to get there, Semi waits in the doorway while he checks on Sakusa. He leaves some more meds and recommends using a cold-press more often to help with the temperature. Semi leads him to the door once he’s finished. “I’m very glad that you’re here to look after Sakusa-san. It’s been a while since he’s had someone around to help, he usually struggles alone. You two must be really happy together.”   
  
_ Happy together _ , the words were simple, something that really means nothing but for someone to assume that they’re together, makes him feel giddy. He swallows down the feeling and nods, unable to say a thing as he walks out. Semi goes to check on Sakusa, with a fresh bowl of cold water and a cloth, he dampens it and places it over his forehead. “Hey.”   
  
“Hi,” Sakusa replies, his voice sounds a little scratchy and Semi passes him the glass of water, he takes a sip. “Thanks. The doctor said it might take a while, maybe ten days for the sickness to pass, longer for my temperature to regulate.”   
  
“Soon. It’s not long, you’ll be back on your feet and until then, you’ve got me here to help.”   
  
“I...Don’t really like dragging you into this, still. No matter what you say, I feel guilty for letting myself get sick. Promise me you’ll focus on Airin first, she’s more important.” Semi nods. There’s an unsettling feeling in his stomach at those words though, he wants to tell Sakusa that it isn’t true, that he’s just as important—that Sakusa means something to Semi.   
  
Semi doesn’t know what it really is. Sakusa hands him the glass and curls into his bed and Semi’s heart pounds in his chest at the sight, Sakusa still looks beautiful even with a red-face. They barely know each other, and their conversations usually revolve around Airin, but Semi wants to know more about him, he wants them to grow closer—maybe it’s greedy, Semi can’t find it in himself to care all that much.   
  
He needs to know why he’s so invested in staying here and being with Sakusa.  
  


* * *

  
It takes twelve days for Sakusa to be back on his feet. His temperature is still higher than normal but the doctor assured it shouldn’t take much longer to regulate and was most likely just killing off any remaining bacteria. Semi had ended up temporarily moving in, Kawanishi had been kind enough to bring him some things from his apartment, and now that Sakusa is healthy enough to look after Airin, Semi’s packing to go home. It’s a Friday and Airin has already left for school, it’s a change to be alone with Sakusa in the house.   
  
“Semi-san, I’d like to thank you for everything you’ve done. I’m really glad that Airin has had you around. Is there anything I could do for you?”   
  
“No, it’s fine. ‘Rin has been perfect, she got upset a couple of times, but I just did what I always would do.” Semi zips up his bag then smiles at Sakusa. “It wasn’t any hassle making sure you were fine too. I’ve never had to look after anyone like that before, I’m glad you’re feeling better. You don’t need to do anything for me.”   
  
“Please, let me. Maybe a meal, if you’re okay with that.”   
  
“Like, going out?”   
  
“Yeah, maybe on Monday night, if you're free. I could ask Airin’s grandparents to pick her up from preschool, there’s a really nice restaurant, Izakaya. Have you seen it?”   
  
“I have, I’ve passed it a couple of times on my way here. I uh, didn’t really think that would be your thing since you don’t like crowds.”   
  
“Sometimes it’s too much. But I have dated before, I got used to being at those places with Ikari. I want to make it up to you, a real thank you for everything you’ve done.”   
  
“I—are you sure?” Semi stops himself from saying  _ I’d love to _ . Sakusa nods at the question and Semi’s smile grows. This feels like a silent opportunity, to go and have a meal with Sakusa, alone, where Semi can talk to him about something other than babysitting. “Okay then, Monday night.”   
  
“I’ll meet you there, at 5 pm.” Semi nods, he grabs his bag and walks to the door with Sakusa. “Goodnight, Semi-san,” He pulls the door open and Semi steps outside. “I know I keep saying it, but thank you.”   
  
“Then I’ll keep saying the same thing too. It’s fine. I’ll see you on Monday.” They bow to each other and Semi heads off, his face feeling like it might split at any moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Semi shows up at Izakaya Restaurant on Monday, 5 on the dot, Sakusa is waiting near the door. Semi can’t help but look him over, he looks great (though he always does), wearing black pants, a white polo shirt and a burgundy jacket. He clears his throat and lets a smile break onto his face. “Hey, Sakusa-san!” Sakusa turns his head and gives Semi a small wave, Semi steps closer and bows his head. “Thanks for inviting me out today.”   
  
“It’s my pleasure. Even if you don’t feel like I need to do anything, I want to, come on, I’ve booked a table.” Semi nods, he follows Sakusa inside, where he gives his name and the hostess leads them to a small booth, promising that a waiter will be with them soon.   
  
Semi slides out of his jacket at the same time that Sakusa takes his own off. “How are you feeling now?”   
  
“A lot better. I’m going back to work in two days, it was the longest I could take off.” Sakusa grabs the menus, sliding one over to Semi. He takes a better look at Semi, under the lights of the restaurant; he’s wearing a navy blue shirt covered with white dots and black jeans. Semi looks amazing, and Sakusa wonders how he’s never quite noticed before, he turns to his own menu, his face warm with a blush.   
  
Semi hums softly, one of the options quickly grabs his attention and he speaks without looking up at Sakusa. “I think I’ll just get the tonkotsu pork udon, it’s what I would normally get when I go out.”   
  
“I’ve been here before, it’s nice,” Sakusa feels like he’s forcing the words out, keeping his voice steady like it might give away what he’s thinking. “I’m going to get the ebi prawn rice. Would you like to share some chicken yakitori as a starter?”   
  
“Yeah, that sounds fine. I’ll get a glass of the nakata kishu plum wine. Might as well relax a little.”   
  
“Why not?” Sakusa smiles softly. The waiter stops by with a bottle of water and two glasses, he takes their orders for food and after he’s gone, Sakusa pours a glass of water and takes a sip. It feels like it helps just a little with his dry mouth. “You said when we started talking that you were new to Tokyo. How are you finding things? Are you settled in?”   
  
“I am! All unpacked now. It’s been really nice so far, I love the city. It’s different from home, and there’s always so much to do, I don’t think I could ever get bored. Have you always lived in Tokyo?”   
  
“I have. I went to Itachiyama, from junior high to high school and I played on the volleyball team while I was there. In my final year I took up playing on the band after I got injured at the end of my second year. I always played the cello since I was young so it was a pretty easy switch.”   
  
“I used to play volleyball too! Shiratorizawa, do you remember them? I remember Itachiyama, that school was crazy good. I never wanted to go pro. Babysitting was an easy choice, both of my parents were pretty busy, so I looked after my younger siblings and I really loved doing that and it really made me want to continue doing something similar. My guidance counsellor really helped point me in the right places so I could take it up as a profession.”   
  
”Yeah, I remember them. I used to love watching Wakatoshi-kun play, I really looked up to him, I wanted to play like him too.”   
  
“Were you a spiker too? Wakatoshi was definitely amazing, I always watched in awe when I tossed to him.”   
  
“I was, I became the ace in my second year. It would have been nice to play against you, or even with you. I imagine you must have been great to be on the same team as Wakatoshi-kun.”   
  
“You must have respected him a lot to use his given name.”   
  
“I got to meet him a few times at some training camps, but yeah, I did. I wish I could have continued playing.”   
  
“Ah,” Semi awkwardly looks away from Sakusa, quickly pouring a glass of water and taking a drink. “I seem to keep making you remember bad things.”   
  
“It’s not all bad, Semi-san. I loved volleyball, I still enjoy watching now when I have time to. Ikari wasn’t all bad either, we might not have worked out how I wanted us to, but Airin happened because of that relationship and she brings joy to all of my mornings.”   
  
Semi nods; their waiter arrives back with their drinks and their starter, Semi lets Sakusa get a skewer first, then he grabs one. “It’s a little odd talking to you and not mentioning babysitting,” He takes a small bite from the skewer, swallowing with an approving nod before speaking again. “I’m so used to telling you how things have been with ‘Rin.”   
  
Sakusa hums around his bite. Semi only just realises that Sakusa has taken his mask off, it shouldn’t be a surprise, he’d had a drink of the water after the waiter had stopped by, and Semi has seen him without it more than enough at the house. Still, he blinks, struck again by just how beautiful Sakusa is. “It’s nice though,” Sakusa finally speaks after swallowing and Semi lets his eyes flicker down to the skewer in his hand; he takes another small bite, keeping himself distracted from staring at Sakusa. “Maybe it’s seen as unprofessional, but you’ve already done so much for me and I’d like to get to know you.”   
  
A simple set of words again, something that people have said to Semi before but with Sakusa it feels different—it feels like it has more meaning, just a small opening into Sakusa’s life, something that he wants Semi to know. Not just as a babysitter and employer. Semi finishes the chicken, dropping the empty skewer into a napkin next to Sakusa’s. “I’d like that too. It would be nice to be friends.”   
  
“That would be nice.” Sakusa reaches for his drink and tips the glass towards Semi. “A toast to friendship,” Semi nods, he picks up his own glass and rips it towards Sakusa, making sure they don’t touch. “Cheers.”   
  
“Cheers.” Semi smiles, they both take a sip then return their glasses to the table. They spend the rest of their starter more focused on eating, they talk a little more about volleyball, sharing experiences from school and any matches they’ve had a chance to watch since then. It’s nice, everything about it feels comforting. Semi wishes that this was a real date, not just something Sakusa is doing to thank him, or something to get to know each other.   
  
The main course arrives a short while after they’re finished with the starter. Semi digs into his ramen, humming around a piece of pork. “Is it good?”   
  
“Yeah! This place is amazing. How’s your meal?”   
  
“It’s good. The food is always really nice here.”   
  
“Did you come here with Ikari?”   
  
Sakusa takes another drink, shaking his head. “Airin likes coming here. The starter we shared is something she always picks. It’s like a little tradition.”   
  
“That’s really sweet.” Semi quietly slurps his noodles, smiling softly. Sakusa invited him here, to a place that he’s only ever shared with Airin, the most important person in his life. Semi doesn’t know what it means, or if it really means anything at all, but it makes him feel incredibly warm inside. “Thanks for inviting me here, especially if this is something you’d only do with ‘Rin.”   
  
“I’m not very good at picking, if I’m honest, so choosing somewhere Airin likes is a little easier.”   
  
“That’s the best thing about kids, they can be fussy so if you find somewhere they love then it’s always a safe bet.”   
  
“Airin always has the best taste. She picked you, didn’t she? You’ve been the best so far, you didn’t even quit when I got sick.” Sakusa smiles and a steady warmth flutters in Semi’s chest. “Maybe fifth time’s the charm?” His smile grows and he laughs softly, covering his mouth with a hand. Soft gasps of breath and little snorts bubble from him. “Sorry!” He blurts out, turning his face away from Semi while his shoulders shake.   
  
It’s definitely the cutest thing that Semi has ever seen, Sakusa’s ears are slightly pink, he can’t help but laugh along, it’s far too contagious. “No, that’s a good one.”   
  
Once they calm down, Sakusa returns to eating, a smile still curving his lips. “It really wasn’t that funny, it just tickled me.”   
  
“I thought it was great,” It’s not like Semi feels the need to say it, it was funny and seeing Sakusa laugh so freely sends joy surging through his body. “You’re funny.”   
  
“Are you sure about that? No-one’s ever said that to me before.”   
  
“Yeah, really! There’s been a few times you’ve made me laugh.” Sakusa shakes his head and Semi’s brows furrow. “I’m being serious!”   
  
“Thanks. You’re different, in a good way, most people only ever say the same thing to me. I told you that Airin’s grandparents wanted to take her, well they kept saying the same thing to me, that Ikari was only with me because I looked good on her arm. I knew it wasn’t true, but it hurt at the time. I hated that they thought that of me.”   
  
“You also told me you’d been trying to mend things with Ikari, so it’s obvious that you cared about her, and you clearly care about Airin. I’ve worked with parents before who don’t give a fuck if their child likes the babysitter, but you made sure that she wanted me there. They sound extremely shallow.” Semi’s about to return to his own meal when he feels Sakusa’s eyes on him, he glances back, feeling a blush burning along his cheeks. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“No, it’s fine. I agree, they are incredibly shallow and some parents just want a crutch so they have an excuse not to be at home with their kids. And I might not curse but I don’t mind if other people do it, it’s not like you're around Airin doing it.”   
  
“You definitely don’t need to worry about that.”   
  
“I know. I trust you.” Semi returns to his ramen, they finish eating their main meal then Sakusa grabs a menu and flips to the desserts. “Would you like dessert?”   
  
“Sure, thanks.” Semi is about to grab another menu when Sakusa shifts closer to him, pushing over the menu he picked up. Semi’s heart flutters, he looks over the options. It’s a little hard to focus, Semi can’t stop thinking about the way Sakusa had so easily shared a menu with him, how he moved closer. “Dorayaki,” He says as soon as his eyes spot the word. “Chocolate,” He continues quickly, his eyes skimming over the listed flavours. “If that’s okay.”   
  
“Of course it is, I wouldn’t ask otherwise.” Sakusa smiles softly, he returns the menu and the waiter stops by to take their empty plates. He checks if they want desserts and Sakusa tells him their order, for two chocolate dorayaki and two green tea mochi.   
  
“You like mochi?”   
  
“Yeah, it’s one of the few desserts I like. I don’t have much of a sweet tooth. Airin always gets the mango mochi and the strawberry dorayaki. Something she definitely doesn’t get from me.”   
  
“She’s still a lot like you, she looks like you and she’s very aware of the world. A very smart girl. She’s going to give you the run around when she’s older.”   
  
“You say that like she doesn’t now.” Sakusa grins and Semi laughs. “I suppose at least she’s still young enough that I don’t need to worry about any boys hanging around her yet.”   
  
“It won’t be long though.”   
  
“Please no, don’t rush that! Let me live in the moment of bliss.” Semi grins as Sakusa chuckles softly. Their dessert arrives shortly after and they dig in, drinking and making little jokes, it’s comfortable.   
  
They’re not there for much longer, Sakusa pays for their meals and then they head out. The night air is chilly and Semi pulls his jacket tighter, Sakusa chuckles softly beside him. “It’s cold!” Semi defends.   
  
“Maybe you should have picked something other than a leather jacket.”   
  
“Yeah, probably. But it’s okay, I’ll still walk you back and then I can head home afterwards.”   
  
“You really don’t need to. I could walk you home first, if you’re cold.”   
  
“I really don’t mind! You always concern yourself over things like this, you know I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t really want to. I could have phoned your parents for you when you were sick, but I wanted to help. I wanted to stay there with ‘Rin.”   
  
“You’re too kind, Semi,” Sakusa stops walking and Semi pauses next to him, glancing up at his face. The lack of an honorific to his name makes butterflies soar through his body. Like it could mean  _ something _ . “It’s been a while since I did anything like this, and a very long time since I could relax for the night and have a couple of drinks. It was nice, I enjoy spending time with you.”   
  
That’s something Semi wholeheartedly agrees with, but before he can say anything, before the words:  _ me too _ can leave his mouth, Sakusa is leaning down and kissing him—it’s a quick soft brush of lips and it leaves Semi blinking in the wake. His hands ball at his sides, his eyes running over Sakusa’s features and before he can pull his mask back into place, Semi reaches out and pulls him in so their lips can touch again.   
  
It’s soft and warm, almost warm enough to blow away the chill in the air—enough to send warmth rushing through Semi’s body, enough for him to step closer, shivering when Sakusa’s hands run over his arms to his back. It feels like something out of a dream, but it’s real; they pull away and Semi’s eyes flutter up to meet Sakusa’s. “Sakusa, wow. I uh—what?”   
  
“I like you. I really want to get to know you better. Everything I’ve learned so far is more than enough to convince me that I like you. You’re kind, caring, friendly and funny. You make me happy.”   
  
“Me too! I’ve been trying to figure out why spending time with you made me feel giddy, why it made me warm. I like you. I’d really like to do something like this again.”   
  
“I would too. We should start heading back, before it gets too late.” Semi nods, he takes Sakusa’s hand and they walk back to the house together. It’s a peaceful night and they stop on the doorstep, sharing another soft kiss. “I had a great night.”   
  
“I did too, everything was amazing. I can’t wait to do it again sometime, and I still plan on seeing you play.”   
  
“Tomorrow evening, come over for dinner. Airin would love to have you here too and I’ll play you a piece, then the next time can be at a concert. If you want to.”   
  
“Of course I do, thank you. Sakusa...Uh, well can I call you, Kiyoomi?”   
  
“Yeah, I’d like that, Eita.”   
  
Semi’s body tingles, his face breaking out into a grin. It’s amazing how something so simple can make him so happy. “Night, Kiyoomi. I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
  
“Goodnight, Eita. Get home safe.” Semi nods, he waves goodbye and heads off, still smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Semi receives a text from Sakusa the next morning, asking him to be there at 5 pm, and asking how he’s feeling.  _ Excited _ , is an easy answer and when Sakusa agrees, Semi’s heart soars. It’s such an amazing feeling, and excitement doesn’t feel like it covers everything.   
  
The day stretches long, it’s definitely a different pace while Semi isn’t babysitting Airin. Sakusa will be back to work soon but until then, Semi has taken some temporary jobs, mostly to cover emergency situations and he’s made sure he isn’t on call for today.   
  
Finally, it comes time for Semi to leave, he drives to Sakusa’s house and spends an extra moment checking himself before walking up the path to the door. It’s Airin who pulls it open and he leans down, ready to say hi when she quickly jumps into his arms, he hugs her tight in return. “Eita-san! I missed you.”   
  
“I missed you too! Let's get inside.” Semi stands up and walks inside, closing the door then sliding his shoes off. He goes to find Sakusa, who’s in the kitchen and looks incredible. “Hello. Airin, let Eita go so you can wash up before dinner.”   
  
“No! Not yet.”   
  
Semi looks up at Sakusa with a smile, he walks closer then reaches up to kiss Sakusa’s cheek. “It’s fine,” He whispers. “You know I don't mind.”   
  
“If you’re sure.” Sakusa smiles, bending to brush their lips together. “Thanks.”   
  
Semi nods, he steps back and watches Sakusa cook. “What are you making? It smells great.”   
  
“Katsu pork and rice. My mom used to make it for us all the time.” Semi hums, peering over at the rice that Sakusa is cooking. “There’s a secret ingredient to this.”   
  
“Oh, what’s that?”   
  
“I can’t tell you that,” Sakusa grins. “It’s almost ready.”   
  
Semi places Airin down, smiling softly when her hands reach back out for him. “We need to go clean up. You lead the way.” She smiles and rushes off past him, Semi returns to his feet then leans up, his top lip brushing against Sakusa’s mouth. “I’ll be right back.” Sakusa nods then Semi goes to the bathroom, he hangs his jacket up on the way, Airin is just drying her hands and Semi goes to the sink to wash his own.   
  
“Eita-san, I saw you and daddy.”   
  
“Did you?” He grabs a towel and dries up then leans down to Airin. “We’re very happy.”   
  
“Daddy told me earlier that he was dating you. Like he did with my mommy,” It makes sense for Sakusa to explain things like that to Airin. “I don’t mind! I want daddy to be happy. I want Eita-san to be happy too.”   
  
“That’s good. Come on,” Semi returns the towel to its spot then Airin leads the way back to the kitchen, Semi gives her a hand onto the chair and then sits down across from her. Sakusa is moments behind them with the food and not only does it look good but it smells amazing too. He sits so he’s between them and Semi smiles. “This looks great.”   
  
“Daddy is amazing!” Airin beams. She’s a quick eater, Semi’s always amazed by it and how she still finds the chance to cool her food. She has a smaller plate, as always, and is finished while Sakusa and Semi still have food on their plates.   
  
Sakusa watches her go to the bathroom, keeping a watch as she settles on the couch and turns the TV on. He leans over to Semi, smiling brightly before pressing their lips together in a better kiss. “Are you enjoying the food?”   
  
“Yeah,” Semi licks his lips in the wake of the kiss, a smile easily breaking over his face. “The sauce tastes amazing.”   
  
Sakusa chuckles softly. They finish up and clean the dishes together, Semi insists on helping since Sakusa is the one who cooked, he washes and Sakusa dries, they go to the bathroom after to clean themselves up. Semi grins when Sakusa kisses him again. “I’m not sure I’ll ever get tired of that. You should thank Airin, she’s the one who convinced me to take you out. She overheard me talking to my mom about what I could do to thank you. After I was done talking with my mom, Airin jumped into my lap the second I sat down and she just said  _ go for food _ , I was a little confused by it then she said she could stay with baba and jiji. She explained in such a precious small voice that she overheard me. So without her, I’m not sure last night would have happened.”   
  
“Oh my god, she’s adorable!” Semi chuckles, he bumps their noses together and grins. “I’m glad she heard you and I’m glad you took her advice.”   
  
“I am too, we should finish up here before Airin starts to wonder what we’re doing.” They both finish cleaning and drying then head back into the lounge to join Airin on the sofa. She cuddles into Semi, Semi lifts her up slightly and shuffles toward Sakusa, settling her over both of their knees, she giggles softly, relaxing back into both of them. “Do you want to finish this show, sweetie?”   
  
“Yeh!”   
  
“Okay, I’ll play after then.” Airin nods, she glances up at Sakusa, a wide-grin on her face. “Are you excited?”   
  
“Yeh! I wanna see you play again.”   
  
“It’s been a while. Maybe Eita can bring you to my next concert?”   
  
Her eyes widen and she looks to Semi. “Will you?”   
  
“Yeah. I’m really looking forward to seeing your dad play too.”   
  
“He’s great!”   
  
“He really is.”   
  
The TV show is about as exciting as it can be for a kids show, Semi made himself more comfortable, leaning his head against Sakusa’s shoulder. Credits finally roll and Semi shifts back, pulling Airin fully into his lap so Sakusa can stand up. He grabs his cello case and a chair from the dining table then sets up in front of them.   
  
Semi lets his eyes trail over Sakusa, he can’t imagine that this is comfortable in a suit, but he looks more comfortable in jeans and a loose polo shirt. Semi can’t say he knows much about classical music but anything Sakusa plays would be amazing; he watches as Sakusa’s fingers slide over the neck of the cello, his right hand holding the bow firmly.   
  
It’s melodic, smooth and rich, Airin claps twice when Sakusa pauses, his eyes meet Semi’s then flicker back down to the cello. It’s not a piece that Semi recognises, nothing by the names he knows well enough and when it comes to an end, Semi’s left feeling  _ everything _ . There are undertones to the music Sakusa played, it runs deep through Semi’s body, happiness and comfort.   
  
Airin jumps up once Sakusa has put away his cello, she applauds him again then jumps into his open arms. “Daddy, you’re amazing!”   
  
“That was great.” Semi chimes in, he walks over and wraps his arms around both Airin and Sakusa. “I loved it, thank you Kiyoomi.” Airin squeals softly between them, she reaches to gently grip the sleeve of Semi’s shirt. “Why don’t we find a movie to watch?”   
  
“Yes, please!” Airin grins. They walk back to the sofa and make themselves comfortable, a nice family-friendly movie on the TV. Airin falls asleep with about twenty-minutes left of the movie, Sakusa takes her to bed then joins Semi, flicking to a boring cooking channel.   
  
“Thank you for coming tonight.”   
  
“Thanks for inviting me. I had a great time, you’re playing is beautiful. What was the piece called?”   
  
Sakusa smiles, dipping in close and brushing their lips together—it’s a non-kiss but it still sends static through Semi’s body. “I wrote it this morning, especially for you, so I named it Eita.”   
  
“Kiyoomi…” Semi breathes, the air tickling gently over Sakusa’s lips. “That means a lot. You have no idea how happy I am.”   
  
“Hopefully at least half as happy as I was when I wrote it.”   
  
Semi smiles and he knows Sakusa is smiling too, he doesn’t need to see his mouth, he’s too focused on Sakusa’s eyes to care. “I still think you’re beautiful, and your eyes,” His hand comes up to cup Sakusa’s cheek. “They’re enchanting.”   
  
“I have you under my spell?” Semi nods, closing the distance so their lips can press, flush together, a perfect fit. His fingers curl into Sakusa’s soft hair, the loose strands brushing against his skin. Sakusa’s hand smooths over Semi’s side and his eyes flutter at the sensation. Sakusa pulls him a touch closer, there’s a warm brush against his lips and he gasps, Sakusa’s tongue is like a fire against his own, he lets himself succumb to the feeling.   
  
Semi’s other hand comes up to curl over Sakusa’s shoulder as their tongues slide together. The kiss blows him away, takes the air right out of his lungs but he doesn’t want to stop—he’ll drown in Sakusa, let himself be swallowed whole. They do have to pull away to catch their breaths and Semi grins. “You’re pretty bold.”   
  
“More than I used to be. Why would I waste any time? We’re both adults, we know what we want.” Sakusa’s soft smile looks almost devious, like he has a secret plan. “If we’re dating now then I don’t need you to be a babysitter. You can just be my boyfriend.”   
  
“Boyfriend, yeah.”   
  
“So, Eita,” Sakusa’s eyes flicker down then back up. “Does that mean I can keep kissing you?”   
  
Semi chuckles softly, still breathless from their previous kiss. “You’re just intending on taking my breath away.”   
  
“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”    
  
“Me neither.” They lean in again and their lips touch, it’s gentle and warm, Semi doesn’t think he’d mind it too much if Sakusa really didn’t stop kissing him. The night drifts away, they’re distracted with sharing kisses that by the time Semi pulls back fully, it’s pitch black outside and the clock on the wall reads 9 PM and Semi wonders how it’s been two hours since Sakusa put Airin to bed.   
  
“Something wrong?”   
  
“It’s very late, Kiyoomi. I should get home.”   
  
“You could stay with me. I really wouldn't mind.”  
  
Semi grins, chuckling softly. “My my, Kiyoomi, are you inviting me to your bed?”  
  
“Um, well, only if you want to...Or you could crash on the couch, or go home—”   
  
“Kiyoomi, I’m teasing you.” Semi smiles softly, brushing his thumb over Sakusa’s blush. “I’d love to stay. I really would, but I have to work tomorrow, so I need to get home. Next time though, I’ll bring a change of clothes. If you don’t want me here as a babysitter, what are you going to do about Airin?”   
  
“You’re horrible, Eita.” Sakusa chuckles, they share a soft kiss then he sits back. “I’ve asked the conductor about fitting my practice schedule around her. It’s going to be hard, but he’s willing to make it work, he doesn’t want me to be out sick again either, it was hard to find an emergency replacement for me. It’ll be okay.”   
  
“It sounds like he’s being very helpful. If you need someone for her days off, I could still look after her, my schedule is easier to work around those two days and you don’t need to pay me, my other jobs will be more than enough to support me.”   
  
“Eita, I couldn’t ask that of you.”   
  
“You’re not asking, I’m offering. I love spending time with Airin and it’ll give me an extra chance to see you between our schedules. When are you back to work?”   
  
“Tomorrow,” Sakusa sighs softly. “I thought I told you.”   
  
“That’s too soon, I probably pushed it to the back of my head so I didn’t need to think about it. When will I see you? Friday?”   
  
“Probably, yeah. I can text you my schedule, let me know what yours is like and we can figure something out.”   
  
“Yeah, we can. One more kiss, then I’ll get going.” Sakusa nods in confirmation of Semi’s words. They kiss again, it doesn’t stick to just one, it turns into five more and Semi chuckles when they pull away. “I guess we’re pretty bad at stopping.”   
  
“It feels amazing.” Sakusa squeezes Semi’s hands, he stands up and leads Semi to the door. They share another kiss at the doorstep and they both smile. “Goodnight, Eita. Let me know when you get home, and your schedule for this week.”   
  
Semi nods. “You too. Goodnight.” They wave each other off and Semi finally leaves, his fingers lingering as long as possible before he’s too far away and needs to let go.


	5. Chapter 5

The few days between Tuesday and Friday feel almost torturous. It’s strange being away from Sakusa’s house for so long, and even though Semi has been keeping busy with other jobs, he still misses spending time with Airin. They’ve got the weekend to spend some time together and Semi couldn’t be more grateful for it.   
  
Semi turns up to Sakusa’s on Friday night at 4 pm and is a little surprised to find the house empty, Sakusa’s watching a documentary on the TV. “Where’s Airin?”   
  
“My mom picked her up. I thought you and I could have a quiet night in and pick up Airin in the morning on the way to the aquarium.” Semi slides out of his shoes and hangs up his things, smiling softly up at Sakusa. “I missed you.”   
  
“I missed you too,” Semi reaches up and Sakusa leans into him, they share a kiss then walk further into the lounge and take a seat on the sofa. “It’s been strange, not coming here every morning.”   
  
“Airin’s really been missing you, she keeps asking me if you’re coming over. And I find that I’m associating with a five year old.”   
  
“I’m not going to complain about either one of you wanting me to spend more time here.” Semi shifts a little closer to Sakusa, smiling when Sakusa pulls him into a kiss. He speaks again when they pull away, “So, what do you have planned for dinner tonight?”   
  
“Miso steak for the main, butter cookies for dessert. I also got some things in to make us fluffy pancakes in the morning.”   
  
“Sounds nice. If you’re going to keep treating me so well, I might not be able to leave.”   
  
“Maybe that’s my secret plan.” Sakusa grins and Semi chuckles, leaning up to share another kiss. It’s smooth and soft, the feeling of warmth somehow drowns out the sound of the TV, or maybe it’s being with Sakusa that makes everything else melt away.   
  
They eventually pull away and Semi lets himself sink into Sakusa and he watches the TV, perking up when he notices that Sakusa’s watching something about music. “Oh, this looks interesting! I’d really like it if you taught me a little more about classical music.”   
  
“How much do you know?”   
  
“Uh, just the common words. I know what a crescendo is, I know a little bit about the cello too. You play with a bow, you can pluck the strings and you use the fingerboard to change notes.”   
  
“That’s right. See, you do know something already. There’s other little things, so the four strings are usually tuned in perfect fifths, from low to high. Then music for the cello written in the bass clef, with tenor clef and treble clef only being used for higher-range passages.” Semi stares up at Sakusa, who blushes and ducks his face down a little. “Sorry.”   
  
“No! Don’t be, I want to learn, I want to try and make sense of what’s going on. I know you play using sheet-music. Do you think I can see the one you wrote for me?”   
  
“Of course you can, it’s yours afterall.” Sakusa smiles, his skin stil tickled pink. “I can try to explain some of the things I’ve learned, but I’m not a composer, so it’s nothing professional.”   
  
“I don’t mind, it sounded perfect to me. All that matters is that you did that for me and it makes me so happy to know, whether you’re a professional writer or not, I still love it.”   
  
“Good, I’m really really happy that you love the piece. I’d like to write some more for it and make a full piece for you.”   
  
“I’d like that. It’ll be beautiful. You have a show coming up in a couple of weeks, and I’m not missing out on it. Airin and I will be there to support you.”   
  
“I’m looking forward to it. I hope you enjoy the show. It’ll be a nice night.”   
  
“I’m going to love it!” Semi grins. He cuddles further into Sakusa and focuses on the TV. His stomach grumbles ten minutes later and he blushes. “I guess that signals dinner time,” He chuckles softly, glancing up at Sakusa who’s smiling softly, it makes his blush deepen and he pulls away so Sakusa can move. “You ready to eat?”   
  
“Yeah,” Sakusa gently kisses Semi’s cheek then stands and walks to the kitchen, Semi joins him a moment late, watching as he sets up. “Do you want to cook together?”   
  
“I can help out, it’d be nice. What do you need?”   
  
“I’ll get started on the steaks. Could you go into the cupboard near the fridge and get out the miso paste, salt and pepper?”   
  
“On it!” Semu grins, he passes by Sakusa and they wash up at the sink. Sakusa is next to Semi, taking the steaks out of the fridge to put on a chopping board. Semi puts down the things Sakusa asks for, watching as he cuts the steak then seasons them. “You’re really good at this.”   
  
“My mom taught me well. If you grab another chopping board, there’s a small packet of vegetable in the fridge that need cutting. I’m going to leave the steaks to rest and put together the cookies.”   
  
“Perfect!” Semi finds out the chopping board and gets started with cutting the vegetables, humming softly and occasionally stealing glances at Sakusa as he makes the cookies.   
  
Once Sakusa is finished making the dough, he cuts it into even pieces then places them on a baking tray. “Could you put the vegetables in a large pot of salted water?” Semi nods, he follows Sakusa’s instructions and as they’re stood together near the oven, he leans up for a quick kiss. “Everything’s done. I’m going to start the steaks in a moment, would you mind setting the table?”   
  
“Sure, I’ll get on that.” Semi fetches the plates from the cupboard, then the cutlery from the drawer and he sets the table, so they’re going to be sitting across from each other. Sakusa puts out a bottle of white wine and two glasses. Semi takes them and puts them on the table, watching as Sakusa returns to the steaks and starts to cook them in a large frying pan.   
  
“I can tell you one secret ingredient for this. One the pan is hot enough and the steaks start to cook, if you flip them straight away then add just a little bit of butter it adds this amazing smokiness to them. Let them cook and then flip again, it works perfectly.”   
  
“Sounds great,” Semi hums, almost drooling. He watches Sakusa and as the smells waft into the air, he hums again. “That smells so good.”   
  
“Won’t be long.” He turns the burner down and checks on the vegetables. “Go take a seat, I’ll be right behind you.”   
  
“Okay.” Semi smiles. He walks to the table and makes himself comfortable, he looks out the window and admires Sakusa’s small patio. It’s only a few minutes then Sakusa’s walking out of the kitchen, he serves their meals then makes himself comfortable. “Wow. This looks really good!” He digs in first, lighting up with a loud hum of appreciation. “They taste even better.”   
  
“Great. I’m glad you like them.” Semi smiles, nodding eagerly. They eat in a peaceful silence and wash up together, Semi making sure that Sakusa is only on drying duty. Once they’re finished, they return to the couch and Sakusa finds a movie for them to watch. “Are you looking forward to tomorrow?”   
  
“Yeah, I am. It’s been a long time since I went to an aquarium.”   
  
“Airin is really excited for it, she hasn’t stopped talking about it.”   
  
”It’s going to be nice going with her too. It’s like a little family day out.” Semi grins, he leans up and gently kisses Sakusa’s cheek. “I’m really glad we met, and it makes me so happy that now we’re dating I’m included in every part of your life. With Rin and your music.”   
  
“Of course and I want to see every part of your life.”   
  
“I like going to see the local bands play and sometimes I go to a volleyball game. Other than that, babysitting is my life.”   
  
“Then I’d like to join you for a game, or see one of those bands sometime. It would be a nice change, I only see orchestra’s play, since I switched to cello full-time. It’s been a while since I’ve gone out to watch a volleyball game too.”   
  
“Alright, that sounds like a fantastic plan. I’d love to go with you.” They share another kiss then focus on the movie. It’s a peaceful night and Semi could definitely see him doing this more often, or even inviting Sakusa over to his apartment, where he could cook for them.   
  
When they finally wind down for the night, Semi finds himself feeling nervous and he sits on the edge of the bed when he returns from the bathroom. The bed sinks next to him, then Sakusa’s arms wrap gently around his shoulders. “Are you okay? You seem tense.”   
  
“I’m fine,” Semi sighs softly, relaxing when Sakusa’s hands gently run along the curve of his shoulders. “I’m just a little nervous.”   
  
“You don’t need to be. I want you to be comfortable here.” The bed shifts again and then Semi finds himself being pulled down, his head landing gently against Sakusa’s chest. Sakusa chuckles and Semi smiles as his chest rumbles with it. “We should get some rest, Airin will be giving us the run around tomorrow.”   
  
Semi nods, he makes himself comfortable and Sakusa pulls the sheets over them. “Thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed it.”   
  
“You’re welcome any time you’d like.” Semi smiles up at Sakusa and they share a soft kiss, slowly settling into each other and the comfort it brings soon has them dozing off.   
  
  
  
They wake the next morning in a tangle of limbs, they share a soft kiss before pulling themselves up. Sakusa goes to wash up first then heads off to the kitchen to make breakfast, Semi washes up too then he joins Sakusa, who is making the pancakes he promised. It’s a peaceful morning, they eat and discuss their plans for the day.   
  
They go and pick Airin up, Semi briefly talks with Sakusa’s mother, who is as warm and friendly as his own, she makes Sakusa promise to bring Semi around for dinner so they can get to know each other. Airin’s bouncing around and when they get to the car, it’s Semi who buckles her in, gently pressing a kiss to her forehead, she giggles then Semi jumps in and they head off to the aquarium. “Are you excited, Rin?”   
  
“Yeah! I wanna see fish.”   
  
“There’s going to be loads.” Airin nods eagerly and smiles brightly at Semi. It’s only a short drive and when they get there, Semi unbuckles Airin who runs ahead. “Rin!” He rushes after her and takes her hand. “Be careful, honey. Keep a hold on my hand, okay?”   
  
“Sorry.” She mumbles, gripping Semi’s hand tightly in her own. Sakusa joins them a moment later, he looks a little frazzled but it melts away once he sees Semi holding Airin’s hand.   
  
“Sweetheart, do you want to take daddy’s hand too?” She glances up at Sakusa, who holds his hand out for her, she nods and grabs it. Airin leads them forward and Sakusa pays for their tickets. It’s beautiful inside and they follow the path off to the right, where there’s some arrows.   
  
Airin jumps around, sometimes letting go so she can get closer to the tank and peer inside, Sakusa lifts her up a few times so she can get a look at the tanks higher up. Semi watches them, smiling softly and when he’s caught by Sakusa, he leans up to press a soft kiss against his cheek. His features are enhanced by the blue lights and it takes Semi’s breath away.    
  
They walk further, there’s a spot for the kids to reach in and touch some starfish and Airin’s gentle with it, her face lighting up as she makes her way around. There’s some larger tanks off to the sides where people can watch small jellyfish floating around, one with an octopus too, who is blended in with the faux background. It’s easy to get caught up in the sights. The next open room has some stingray, Airin scurries off and Semi darts after her. “Rin!” He finds her around the next loop, where two people have stopped her. “Rin,” He sighs and walks up, gently taking her hand. “I’m so sorry. I think she got scared.”   
  
The man says and it makes Semi frown. “Should you just be taking her? We need to find her parents. You’re not her family, are you?”   
  
Airin whines, she wraps her arms around Semi’s and he carefully picks her up, soothing a hand gently down her back. “Meanie! This is my papa.” She buries her head into his neck and Semi finds himself feeling completely shell shocked.   
  
“Eita,” Sakusa’s voice breaks into the air, he’s quick to their side and gently pulls Airin into his arms. “You found her, thank you. Are you okay, sweetheart?”   
  
“‘M fine, daddy. Can we go?”   
  
“We can go.” Sakusa takes Semi’s hand and quickly heads for the exit. The walk to the car is quiet and Sakusa buckles Airin in before turning to Semi. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“What for? It’s not your fault. She called me her papa, that makes me happy enough that I can forget that asshole.”   
  
“She did?” Semi nods and Sakusa grins, he leans down and they share a soft kiss. “I might be jumping the gun, but you  _ are _ a part of our family, no matter what anyone else says.”   
  
“Thank you,” Semi smiles brightly, he glances at Airin who is watching them and chuckles softly. “Come on, let’s make the day better. We can go grab dinner and go into the city, take a look around.”   
  
“That sounds perfect to me.” They share another kiss then separate so Semi can go around to the passenger seat.   
  
They find a cafe nearby and have lunch, Airin still looks happy despite their time at the aquarium being cut short, they enjoy their lunch then head off into the city. Airin only takes Semi’s hand when they get out of the car, Sakusa chuckles softly and takes Semi’s other hand. “You were right about Rin,” Semi whispers to Sakusa, smiling brightly. “She really does have the last say.”   
  
“Yeah. She’s adopted you and I wouldn’t take that away from her,” Sakusa smiles, he leans into Semi and quickly presses their lips together in a short kiss. “I don’t mind it at all.”   
  
“Me neither. It’s nice, she’s an angel.” Semi smirks. “You’re not too bad either.”   
  
Sakusa laughs, his head tips back, mouth curling. “Thank you,” He grins, shifting a little closer to Semi. “I appreciate that. I think you’re pretty decent too.”   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
Airin gasps softly, tugging Semi towards one of the stores. It’s a clothing shop and in the window is a beautiful purple dress. “Daddy, can I try this?”   
  
“Of course, sweetheart, let's go inside.” They head into the shop. Sakusa takes Airin to the changing room with the dress. He admires her when she comes out and she looks to Semi, who gives her a thumbs-up. Sakusa has a smile stuck to his face and it makes Semi’s heart flutter.   
  
He buys the dress for Airin and then they move on through the mall. Once they’re finished, Sakusa finds a park nearby and they take Airin, she plays around first, running as quick as her legs will take her, she goes on the slide a few times then returns. She takes Semi’s hand and drags him toward the swings.   
  
Semi pushes her, smiling as she giggles. They stay there until the sky starts to get dark. Semi picks up Airin and carries her back to Sakusa. They return home and have dinner together. It’s Semi who puts Airin to bed at the end of the evening; he returns to Sakusa, sliding next to him on the couch. “She’s out like a light.”   
  
“I don’t blame her, even I feel tired after today. I’m still annoyed about those people at the aquarium. They had no right to tell her that.”   
  
“It’s fine. The norm is still a household with a husband and a wife, it might take a while for people to be used to something different,” Sakusa hums softly. “I’m not worried about anyone else though. We’re happy, Rin is happy, your mom seemed happy. I’m so happy that Rin called me papa too.”   
  
“Maybe one day, people won’t stick their noses in where it’s unwanted.” Semi snorts softly, he brings up a hand and gently brushes his fingers over Sakusa’s cheek. “Airin’s loved you since she first met you, I’m really glad that she’s happy for us, and that she wants to show it by including you as part of the family.”   
  
“Yeah, and I do care way more about that than about what strangers think of me.” Sakusa smiles softly, he places his hand over Semi’s and leans in so they can share a kiss. They relax watching a film and after it’s finished, Sakusa walks Semi out, making sure he gets safely into a cab.


	6. Chapter 6

The couple of weeks until Sakusa’s show seem to fly by. Semi’s been spending most of his time working, or he’s with Sakusa and Airin. She seems excited about the show and asks to wear her new dress; Semi helps her get ready, tying her hair up into braids that she shows off to Sakusa. “You look really pretty, sweetheart.”  
  
“Papa did a great job.”  
  
“He did.” Sakusa smiles up at Semi. Semi takes Airin’s hand while Sakusa grabs his things. They head out to the hall and are let in through the side entrance.  
  
Semi takes a seat with Airin at his side, who can’t seem to stop smiling. “Are you excited?”  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
Semi grins, gently pulling her into his lap. Slowly, the hall fills up with more people, soft chatter filling the empty space. They quiet instantly when the orchestra comes out. Airin waves up at Sakusa who smiles softly. The conductor bows to the audience then turns to the orchestra.  
  
It’s a beautiful performance, every note sounds amazing and Semi can’t tear his eyes away from Sakusa. He’s laser-focused during the performance, his eyes never drifting away from the sheet music in front of him.  
  
Airin starts squirming just over half-way through, she tugs Semi’s arm and he quickly gets up to rush her to the bathroom. He stands outside, listening to the music coming from the hall. When she reappears, she reaches out to him, he picks her up and soothes a hand down her back. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Feel sick.” She whimpers softly.  
  
“Come on, honey. We’ll go outside and get some fresh air.”  
  
“No!” Airin whines, reaching out towards the door for the hall. “Want daddy.”  
  
“Daddy’s busy right now. It’s only a little longer.” She cuddles into Semi, sobbing softly as he carries her out. He walks around to the side of the building and waits there, gently rocking Airin in his arms.  
  
Finally, he hears talking from the main entrance then it’s not long until the side door opens and Sakusa appears, looking frazzled. He puts his case down and gently takes Airin. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“She doesn’t feel well.”  
  
“Let’s get home then.” Semi nods, he grabs Sakusa’s case and they head to the car. They head home and Sakusa takes Airin straight to bed, Semi following once he’s put away Sakusa’s case. “I’ll have to phone the doctor in the morning.”  
  
“I’ll be here if you need me.”  
  
“Thank you.” Sakusa smiles up at Semi. “Could you get a glass of water, please?” Semi nods, he leans down and gently presses a kiss to Sakusa’s cheek then leaves the room. It only takes him a few minutes to return with a glass of water, Sakusa takes it with a smile and gently helps Airin take a sip. “Try and get some sleep, sweetheart. You can call us at any time.”  
  
She nods and Sakusa puts the glass onto the table. They wait in the room until she drifts off then quietly leave. Semi gently takes Sakusa’s hand and leads him to the couch. “She’ll be okay.”  
  
“I hope so.”  
  
“Kiyoomi, look at me,” Sakusa turns his head to Semi, relaxing as coarse hands slide over his cheeks. “She _will_ be okay. You can call the doctor in the morning, we can look after her together and you’ll see, she’ll be giving you the run around soon enough.”  
  
Sakusa smiles, he raises a hand to gently touch Semi’s and leans in to share a soft kiss. “Thank you. When you say it, it feels easy and so certain.”  
  
“She’s strong, just like her dad.” Sakusa nods. They share another kiss and settle back into the couch. The night is quiet and Sakusa checks on Airin every hour, then once before they retire for the night.  
  
 *** * * * * ***  
  
The doctor turns up just after eleven in the morning. Semi makes tea for himself and Sakusa, soup for Airin, by the time he walks into the room, the doctor is already gone. Sakusa is smiling, he takes a cup of tea from Semi and watches as he makes sure she eats the soup. “What’s wrong?” Semi finally asks, Airin giving up with just under half the bowl left. He helps her drink a glass of water then gently lays her back.  
  
“Stomach bug. He said it should only take a week, she’s up to date with all her shots, which he said is good, she has a strong immune system like I do.”  
  
“Only a week, I told you she’d be fine.” They drink their tea and watch over her, Sakusa gently pressing a cold flannel over her forehead, once they’re finished, they go to the kitchen and clean up the dishes together.  
  
Semi teaches up to gently kiss Sakusa when they’re finished. “You’re really special, are you sure you’re not a wizard?”  
  
“I’m not,” Semi snorts softly. It’s something he’s always been able to, hold onto hope like it was a lifeline. “It’s you, you make it easy for me to believe.” Sakusa chuckles and they put away the freshly clean dishes. Then they relax together, watching a movie. Semi stays again, Sakusa washing his clothes from the day before.  
  
**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**  
  
The week goes by a lot quicker than it had when Sakusa had been sick. Airin’s back on her feet like nothing happened, she bounces around and after talking with the doctor again while she’d been sick, they find out she’s allergic to eggs. Sakusa wonders how he’s never encountered it before, to which the doctor explained that sometimes allergies can happen later in life and that it’s normal.  
  
Semi helps Sakusa plan out meals that exclude eggs and he makes sure the school knows too. Everything is back to normal. Semi goes home after saying goodbye. He works a full week and it’s fun but he does miss Sakusa.  
  
Then he’s asked to work. Tuesday of the following week and he jumps on it, he likes spending the day with Airin and he’ll get to see Sakusa, which is a perfect bonus. After spending a week under the same roof, he’s only found that he enjoys spending time with Sakusa a whole lot more.  
  
Of course, the weekend drags by, Monday is slow and he only works half the day, the other half he’s bored out of his mind. When he wakes up on Tuesday morning to the sound of his alarm, he smiles and he can’t possibly wipe it away. He drives the same route to Sakusa’s house, walks up the path and lets himself in with a quick knock.  
  
Sakusa looks up from where he’s sitting on the couch and smiles. “Hey.” Semi grins. Airin hops up from the chair and runs over, he’s half got his shoes off when she wraps her arms around his neck. “Hold on a second.”  
  
“I missed you.” She whines softly but steps back. Semi finishes untying his laces then kicks out of his shoes and picks her up, laughing when she holds onto him and giggles. “Let’s go to daddy.”  
  
Semi nods, he walks to the sofa and sits down beside Sakusa, he leans over and they kiss, Airin turning away with a soft _bleh_. “Thanks for coming.”  
  
“Of course, I told you I’d be here if you needed me. What are you doing today?”  
  
“One of the violinist’s is leaving so the orchestra master is bringing in a new one. The conductor wants to see us all practice together and make sure it’s working out well, it’s no good if we can’t work together. We’re playing Beethoven’s Symphony Number Five.”  
  
“I hope it goes well, sounds like a busy day.”  
  
“Yeah, it might take a little longer than usual. Hopefully, I’ll be back by seven at the latest though.”  
  
“It’s okay if you’re not, I don’t mind spending more time with Rin. I can make you dinner when you get back and we could watch some TV together before I head home.”  
  
“That sounds perfect.” Sakusa smiles softly, he cleans his face then leans over to gently kiss Airin’s cheek. “I’ll see you both later then. I should get going.” He gets up and grabs his case, smiling as Semi cleans Airin’s face. “Have fun.”  
  
“You too, enjoy your day.” Sakusa heads out, leaving Airin and Semi, he sits her up and smiles. “Do you want to go to the park?”  
  
“Nah, I wanna watch TV! Can I sit here with you?”  
  
“Yeah, anything you want.” Semi grabs the remote and Airin moves to the couch, cuddling up into his side. He flicks through the channels and selects the one she decides on.  
  
By the time it’s finished, they go into the kitchen to make dinner. Airin helps by taking the plates to the dining table. Semi cooks soba for them and takes it through, smiling when she digs in, humming loudly. She swings her leg and stops halfway through her bowl. “Papa. Do you think you’ll marry my daddy?”  
  
Semi almost chokes on his noodles, he quickly takes a large gulp of his water. “I don’t know about that yet, honey. I don’t want to leave your dad but we only just got together, it’s too soon.”  
  
“Okay. I wanna know when it’s time!”  
  
“That’s going to be a while away. Come on, finish your lunch.” Airin nods and slurps on her noodles. They finish their noodles then Semi goes to clean up the dishes, Airin cleaning the table like she always does, they return to the couch and she finds another movie to watch.  
  
He can’t shake her words, it’s not that he plans on proposing or talking about marriage, but he could picture it. He wants to stay by Sakusa’s side through thick and thin. In ten, fifteen years, maybe that would happen. He dozes off during the second film, with Airin cuddled in his lap.  
  
Sakusa is back at six-thirty, earlier than he’d expected, only half an hour after the usual time. He finds Semi and Airin cuddled up together on the couch and his heart melts. He runs his fingers through Airin’s hair and leans down to kiss Semi’s forehead. He stirs and blinks up at Sakusa with a soft smile. “How long have you two been asleep for?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know. We had lunch, watched a movie and had just put another one on so I guess during that.”  
  
“You two are adorable together.” Sakusa smiles softly, he wakes Airin gently and she rushes off to clean up. “Let’s make dinner together.” Semi nods, he gets up, taking Sakusa's outstretched hand with a soft chuckle. They head into the kitchen, washing their hands before starting.  
  
They make miso steak (Sakusa’s recipe) and sauteed vegetables, which Semi takes care of. Airin sets the table for them and watches from the doorway as they cook. When they’re finished, they all sit down and start eating. “Daddy, was your day good?”  
  
“It was, thank you, sweetheart.”  
  
“How was practice?”  
  
“It went well, actually. The new violinist is amazing. You’ll definitely have to catch another show.”  
  
“I will.” Semi smiles. They finish eating, with Airin humming happily and once they’re finished, they clean up and go to sit on the couch. Airin watches a few cartoons before yawning and cuddling up into Sakusa’s lap. “I’m surprised she’s still tired.”  
  
“I’ll go put her to bed.” Sakusa holds her close then stands up, leaning over to kiss Semi before walking to Airin’s room. When he returns, he sits close to Semi and tangles their fingers together. “She was too excited yesterday and she went to bed late, I think that’s why she’s so drained. Kids aren’t like us.”  
  
“You’ve got that right. Adults can just rely on coffee to get a little boost but if kids have a change to routine, they definitely feel it.”  
  
Sakusa nods, he flicks the channel over to a cooking show and sighs happily. “I really like this. It was really cute seeing you two cuddled up. Sometimes I think that this all feels too perfect, meeting the right babysitter and having him become my boyfriend.”  
  
“Me too. When I first met you, I was worried you’d be cold but you’re not at all, even if you looked like you were. Rin is an absolute angel, I love spending time with her and it’s better because I get to be here with you.”  
  
“People have said that to me before, I don’t show enough feeling. Before I met Airin’s mother, I got hurt, my mom said my heart is too big. Even if things never quite worked out with Ikari, I had Airin and she became my focus. Until you came along, I wasn’t actually sure what to think at first, you were just a babysitter then I got sick and you looked after me, I realised I liked you. You were compassionate and kind, Airin pushed me into making a decision I knew was right but I was scared. When you met my mom, I thought for sure she’d tell me I was an idiot but she didn’t, all she said to me was: “Don’t let that one go.” and I don’t plan to.”  
  
“Kiyoomi,” Semi sighs, he leans up and kisses him. “I don’t plan to either. You and Rin mean everything to me. Maybe it’s all too quick, but it feels right and I don’t want to go anywhere.”  
  
“Good.” Sakusa smiles, he reaches up with his free hand to cup Semi’s cheek and pulls him into another kiss. It’s soft, gentle, sweet and so much more. Just like everything that’s fallen into place for them, it’s more than enough, it’s perfect and amazing. A future spans ahead of them and it’s something they can travel together, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries*  
> I can't believe this is the end. I've really enjoyed writing this fic. Thank you so much for sticking around with me for this one <3


End file.
